


(TTS podfic) Lightning Only Strikes Once

by texttospeechoutfit



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Adorkable Lexa, Badass Lexa, Canon Typical Violence, Determined Clarke, F/F, Fluffy and Angst, Minor Character Death, Podfic, Protective Lexa, Queer Relationship, Swearing, Temporary Character Death, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix It, clark and lexa being sappy, dont even know, fuck jrothl, happy endingd mostly, reference to suicide, text to speech podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 01:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11499084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texttospeechoutfit/pseuds/texttospeechoutfit
Summary: Summary: Consumed by grief, Clarke climbs Lexa's tower, not really thinking through what she plans to do. But any plans get taken away when she's struck by lightning, mysteriously transporting her back to before any of it happens.Back in her cell on the Ark, Clarke remembers exactly what went wrong - and mysteriously, so does Lexa among her people on the ground. Between the two of them, can they get back to each other? Can they find a way to save both of their people and themselves? Or is the hatred surrounding them too strong?





	(TTS podfic) Lightning Only Strikes Once

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lightning Only Strikes Once](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6176245) by [fiona_249](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiona_249/pseuds/fiona_249). 



Be aware this is a text to speech podfic.There will be oddly pronounced names and things like hmmm bring pronounced as h.m.m.m.  
I would recommend to give the podfic at least 5 mins and if you don't like it then scrap it.  
I have been listening to different tts voices for the last month and I think I found some good options. I am open to suggestions for fics and voices.  
comments and constructive criticism is always welcome.  
  
Enjoy.

 

[4shared Link](https://www.4shared.com/s/flAWbAOE5ca)


End file.
